


ʕ´•ᴥ•`ʔ

by EzzyDean



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Pokemon GO Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7676242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzzyDean/pseuds/EzzyDean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The other teen gave Aone a smile and he shrugged.  Time’s like this he wishes he were a little better with people.  This was a chance to talk to someone who seemed like a nice enough person.  But he still wasn’t sure he could do it.  He wanted to ask this guy about the game, about what kind of Pokemon he had caught, about his team, what his favorite Pokemon were.</p><p>“Will you take a picture of me with it?”</p><p>The teen stared at him for a moment and Aone almost wanted to take back his words.</p><p>“Sure.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	ʕ´•ᴥ•`ʔ

**Author's Note:**

> because sloth and i yell at each other about Aone a lot it seems and Aone needs more love and attention

Everyone else on the train seemed to huff in irritation at the sudden announcement of a delay.  Except for Aone.  Nearby passengers already gave him long unnerving glances thanks to his size and stern face.  Now many of the older passengers were giving him unkind looks because of the phone in his hand.  As if simply by using his phone he was more of a threat than usual.

Aone shifted excitedly in his seat, eyes darting from his phone to the empty seat across from him.

It was a Bulbasaur.  Somehow right here on the train despite them being nowhere near anything grassy at the moment.  He turned the AR back on so he could get a picture and it was right there on the seat.  Like it was taking the train to the station.  He was sure that if Futakuchi was here he’d be elbowing Aone in the side and commenting on his sparkly aura or something.

“Oh,” a voice beside him said, “a Bulbasaur.  Sweet.”

He tried not to whip his head around but he rarely heard anyone talking about Pokemon on the train or even at school.  Then again he mostly hung around the volleyball team so he didn’t talk to a lot of other people so maybe more people talked about it and he just wasn’t around to hear it.

Aone took in the sight of the teen standing next to his seat - short brown hair that the lighting from outside turned almost pinkish, almost beady eyes, white and teal jacket that looked familiar but Aone couldn’t place it, a slightly bored look on his face despite his almost excited tone - and nodded once.

“Why is it on the train?  Suppose it’s going somewhere important?”

The other teen gave Aone a smile and he shrugged.  Time’s like this he wishes he were a little better with people.  This was a chance to talk to someone who seemed like a nice enough person.  But he still wasn’t sure he could do it.  He wanted to ask this guy about the game, about what kind of Pokemon he had caught, about his team, what his favorite Pokemon were.

“Will you take a picture of me with it?”

The teen stared at him for a moment and Aone almost wanted to take back his words.

“Sure.”

A few moments later Aone had almost a dozen pictures of himself seated next to the Bulbasaur and the train started moving again.

“You want me to catch it for you?  Before it disappears?”  The teen shook his phone lightly.  Aone shook his head and reached out for it.

“If you do then it won’t sit next to me anymore.”

“Oh.”  The teen stared down at his own phone for a moment before hitting the ‘run away’ button and grinning at Aone.  “Well then,” he said with a grin as he pointed to the seat where the Bulbasaur was still seated on Aone’s phone, “if that seat is taken can I sit on the other side of you?”

Aone was sure that he had sparkles in his eyes that would have made Futakuchi double over with amusement when he nodded to the other teen.

“I’m Hanamaki by the way.”  The other teen dropped into the seat to Aone’s left.

“Aone,” he replied softly.  “Thank you.”

“For the pictures?  No problem.”

It wasn’t just for the pictures but he wasn’t sure how to explain so he simply nodded.  It was a quiet rest of the trip to his station and the Bulbasaur ran away not long after Hanamaki sat down but that was okay.  Aone had a pretty great day anyway.

–

Makki sucked in a deep breath and stared down at his phone.

“I can’t believe it.”

There was a picture on his screen from Aone’s twitter account of Aone’s turtle.  Being cradled in the arms of it’s ‘godfather’ if he was to believe the caption.  It was someone who wasn’t him.

He texted a screenshot of a tweet and sent it to Aone with about fifteen question marks attached.

Aone replied a minute later with a sad bear face sticker and a message: _He is my best friend, sorry._

 _I can respect that_ , Makki texted back, _but for me to forgive you you gotta let me meet the turtle._

An excited bear face sticker and a _yes of course!_  popped up on his screen and Makki grinned.

–

Aoba Johsai and Date Tech rarely played against each other outside of tournaments but this seemed to be Aone’s couple months of surprising things happening (and they had, so far, all been good things) so he stood next to Futakuchi near their bench and watched Aoba Johsai filter in across the gym.  Futakuchi kept giving him knowing looks between his glaring across the gym at the other team, though Aone could tell he didn’t know what exactly Aone was excited for.

Suddenly a familiar figure pulled away from the other group and Aone watched with amusement as Futakuchi tensed beside him, probably preparing for some kind of verbal fight.

But then Hanamaki pulled his phone out of his jacket pocket and grinned at Aone, completely ignoring Futakuchi and the rest of the team so he could bring something up on his phone.

“You gotta check this out!  Look what I caught the other day!  You weren’t on the train you would have loved it!”  Aone blinked down at the phone suddenly inches from his nose and saw a Clefairy on the screen.  It was adorable and he wished he could have been there to see it, and possibly catch one, too.  “I named it after you,” Hanamaki said after a moment and then Aone noticed that the Clefairy’s name had been changed to Nobu and he almost felt like he could have cried.

“This?”  Futakuchi asked, his disbelief apparent.  “This is the new friend you made?  You had to go and make friends with one of them?”

“Hey.  I’m not contagious or anything.”

“Debatable,” Futakuchi shot back with a smirk.

Aone stuck one hand on Hanamaki’s face and his other on Futakuchi’s and pushed them apart.

“No,” he stated calmly.

His lips twitched when Hanamaki burst out laughing against his fingers and Futakuchi let out a long suffering sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ezzydean.tumblr.com)


End file.
